All Hale Rayne
by scarletjade55
Summary: After Laura was killed we all thought that Derek and Peter were the only Hale's left alive. But little did they know another Hale that they thought had died 12 years ago is right under there noses. My version of Season 1 and 2 of teen wolf with my o/c.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C in this story**

Isabella Rayne Melachi (Morgan Hale)

1 month before the Hale house fire Derek's mother and baby sister went to visit an old family friend in San Fransico. Morgan was the only known person to be born from two werewolf parents and not be a werewolf. This was rare and never heard of. They had been making this trip since she was 6 months old and her first full moon didn't change her. But this particular visit went bad. Hunters chased Morgan and her mother into the woods. Her mother told Morgan to run and don't look back. After Morgan took off running her mother was caught. Morgan was caught also but her mother pleaded with the hunters not to take her. She told them that she wasn't a werewolf. They tested her with wolves bane and found that she wasn't a wolf afterall. As they were leaving Morgan's eyes began to glow and she jumped one of the hunters but another came from behind and stuck her in the head. The next morning some kids on their way to school found the little 3 year old . The blow to the head caused amnesia and she couldn't remember anything about herself. The only thing she had was a necklace that had the spiral trinquilaty on it. She was placed in the hospital and one of the nurses gave her the name Rayne because of her eyes. When she was healthy enough she was placed in a orphange in SF. 2 weeks after the attack; Lucy Hale Derek's mother was sent to the Hale house in 2 pieces. Then 2 weeks after that the Hale house fire happened killing everyone inside but Peter Hale who managed to make it out. Derek and Laura were at school. Morgan was presumed dead by Derek and Laura. And with Peter comatosed they left town. 6 months later Rayne was adopted by the Melachi family who already had a son named Danny who was a year older than Rayne. They lived in SF until Rayne was 9. They moved to Beacon Hills and next door to the Stilinski family. Rayne took and immediate liking to their only son who liked to be called Stiles though she learned his real name from his mom who used to baby sit Rayne and Danny sometimes. When she was 10 she started having nightmares that would keep her awake throughout the night. When she described her dreams to her parents they told her about the adoption. At first she was upset but then a lot of things started falling into place. Even though she wasn't born a werewolf she does have some lycan traits like her eyes. Shes found that her eyes change from their regular rain blue to and electric almost glowing blue. It happens when she angry, upset, or frightened. But she has learned to control that with the exception on a full moon. She is also drawn to the moon like the other wolves. Now she is 15 years old and goes to Beacon Hills with Danny. Like Danny she is a sophmore because she skipped her freshman year. Danny's best friend Jackson and Rayne have a close relationship because they are bothe adopted. Lydia doesn't like Rayne's relationship with Jackson but she doesn't know that Rayne was adopted. She thinks Rayne likes Jackson but Rayne is in love with Stiles but he only has eyes for Lydia. Rayne is a cheerleader for the school. And she is a computer wiz kid. She works at the vet with Scott and he knows that she likes Stiles. Even Stiles's Mom knew that Rayne liked him also. Just recently Danny and Rayne's Mother died. One reason why Derek came back to Beacon Hills was because Derek had found an old newspaper clipping from SF about a 3 year old who was found in the woods with a spiral necklace. And Laura had told him that she'd seen a girl with that necklace in Beacon Hills. But by the time he made it to town Laura was already dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own my O/C**

Derek inlists the help of Stiles and Scott to find the girl with the spiral necklace that happens to be his little sister. After searching they come up with nothing. So Scott asks Derek if she has anything physically different that they can identify her with. He tells them about how she was born into his family but she isnt a full wolf. She can't heal like them and that she has a scar on the palm of her right hand from falling out of a tree. It's shaped like a lightning bolt. So they know that she is 15 years old, has a spiral necklace, and a lightning bolt scar on her right palm. So the next day at school Scott and Stiles ask Lydia and Allison if they met anyone with a scar on their right palm. Allison says no but but she'd knows someone who always wears fingerless gloves over her right hand. She points down the hallway at Rayne who was talking to Danny and Jackson at her locker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

Scott and Stiles tell Derek about how Rayne wears a glove covering something on her right palm. Derek wants to meet her but they don't think it's a good idea because they don't know for sure. So at Lacrosse practice the next day Scott and Stiles talk to Danny about Rayne.

Meanwhile Lydia corners Rayne in the girl's locker room telling her to stay away from Jackson. Rayne mad that Lydia would think she wanted Jackson punches one of the lockers. Since she doesn't heal she hurts her hand. The knuckle is scraped and bleeding. She goes out to the field to watch the practice when Danny goes to her. He saw how she was holding her hand. Jackson, Scott, and Stiles all go over to her as well. Jackson asks her what happened. She just shakes her head and tells them it was an accident. Danny flips her hand palm up to see if there is any more damage but in doing so reveals her scar that proves she is indeed Morgan Hale Derek's little sister. Not sure how to proceed they meet up with Derek. They tell him that Rayne is in fact Morgan so they try to figure out a way to get her to talk to them. So Scott suggests Stiles ask her to hang out with him. Stiles doesn't think it will work but he calls her any way and asks. Scott knew she'd do it if Stiles asked her because of her feeling for him. Rayne thinks it's a date so she dresses up. Stiles goes home for a minute and as he is leaving the Sheriff comes home saying that Stiles can't leave. But when Stiles tells his dad that he was going to hang out with Rayne his father let him go telling him to have fun. So he goes next door to get Rayne and Danny answers the door telling him …

"Im going to tell you this once. I may be gay but if you hurt my sister I will kill you,"

Stiles confused doesn't understand but Rayne comes down looking absolutely gorgeous and Stiles is left speechless. On the ride to meet Scott and Derek Stiles tells Rayne that he's never seen her like this before and that she looks different. Rayne asks if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Stiles tells her it is definitely a good thing which causes Rayne to blush. They go to the school and Rayne is confused. Scott sees her and instantly feels bad because he knew she'd think it was something more. Scott introduced Derek to Rayne and they began to ask her questions. The more questions they asked her the angrier she became because she realizes it is not a date and she's embarrassed. They tell her that Derek is her brother and that she may be in danger. Not sure she believes them Stiles ask her if she has a spiral necklace. Rayne becomes shocked as she reveals the necklace that was covered by her dress. So she asks Derek if he is going to take her away from her father and Danny. He tells her he would never do that. He just wants to protect her. Just then the Alpha picks Derek up and throws him across the parking lot. Rayne runs toward him only to have Scott and Stiles pull her into the school.

Allison, Jackson, and Lydia show up to the school after Scott sent Allison a text. The Alpha chases them around the school until Scott left everyone in a classroom to try and kill the Alpha. He gets caught and the Alpha lets out a loud howl that causes Rayne to convulse in pain. Jackson was by her side in an instant which caused Lydia to be hurt by his actions and Stiles noticed how affectionate Jackson was with Rayne. When they finally got out of the school Police, Ambulances, and Firefighters were all there. Danny shows up and is comforting a scared and crying Rayne. Danny upset punches Stiles in the face and tells him to leave Rayne alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

Since Scott blamed Derek for what happened at the school he is now on the run. Allison and Rayne bond over broken hearts. Danny and Jackson are both pissed at Stiles for hurting Rayne. Stiles tries to talk to Rayne but she ignores him until he puts her in a situation that she can't help but listen to him. He explains that he is sorry for last night and that is not how he planned that night to go. She asks him if he had intended to take her out at all. He frowns and says no. Then she tells him if he comes near her again he won't have to worry about Danny because she'll kick his ass herself.

While in the bathroom Rayne is crying and Lydia walks in and asks her if she is okay. Rayne asks her why she cares and storms out. When Stiles get home Derek is there and they find out the text Allison got wasn't from Scott. Derek asks if he can trace the text. Stiles says no he can't but he knows someone who can. Unfortunately she hates him. Derek having figured out that Rayne is in love with Stiles tells him that she could never really hate him. So Stiles goes next door and Mr. Melachi answers the door and lets Stiles up to Rayne's room. Rayne opens the door to find Stiles. He tells her that he really needs her help. He goes in and opens her window letting Derek in. So he tells her about the text and she uses her computer to trace it to a computer that Ms. McCall uses at Beacon Hills Hospital. Rayne goes with Stiles and Derek to the hospital. Since Derek is wanted he has to stay in the car. Rayne and stiles make their way to Ms. McCall's floor. Stiles tells her thank you for helping and that she didn't have to. She tells him that she doesn't think there is a whole lot she wouldn't do for him. They look at each other and slowly the space between them closes. Just as they are about to kiss Stiles phone goes off.

Derek asks them if they've found anything but Stiles tells him that no one is here even his uncle Peter isn't here. Derek realizes that he's the Alpha just as Peter attempts to attack Stiles and Rayne. Derek shows up just in time and fights with Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

Derek and Peter find Scott and they talk. In the process of Derek and Peter's fight Rayne got hurt so she stayed home. Stiles visits her at home and brings her twizzlers remembering they are her favorite candy. Rayne asks him why he's so obsessed with Lydia he in return asks her why she hates Lydia. She tells him that she doesn't hate Lydia that Lydia thinks Rayne wants Jackson because they are so close. She tells him the only reason they are so close is because they both were adopted and they understand each other. She admits that she is in love with someone that's not Jackson. When Stiles asks her who she blows up at him telling him that he is the most infuriating person she has ever met.

She asks him "Why do you think I dressed up just to hang out with **YOU**? Why do you think Danny threatened to kill **YOU** if **YOU** hurt me? Why do you think Scott suggested that** YOU'D** be the one to ask me to hang out? All of this comes back to **YOU** Stiles. It's always been you ever since we moved here,"

"You could have told me,"

"No I couldn't have your too much in love with Lydia to see anyone but her. I was okay with the whole admiring you from afar but then all this stuff happened with Derek and Scott. And of course you'd be involved. It's just fate has it out for me. Must be a Hale family trait,"

When Rayne told Stiles that he should leave he kissed her deeply and pushed her against the door shutting it. They lost their virginities to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

Derek is missing and there is a school dance. Jackson asks Allison and Lydia tells Stiles he is taking her. When he tries to explain it to Rayne she tells him that she is okay with and that she knew last night was a onetime thing.

"It just hurts you know?"

When Stiles tries to comfort her she walks away leaving him in the middle of the hallway. So Isaac Lahey asks Rayne to the dance and she agrees. At the dance Scott dances with Danny because he wasn't supposed to be there. Jackson gets drunk. Stiles and Lydia dance but Stiles is too busy watching Rayne with Isaac to notice anything.

Meanwhile Derek is being tortured by Kate who just so happens to be his ex that started the fire. Tired of watching Isaac and Rayne laughing together Stiles tells Lydia that he will be right back. Lydia tells Allison that she is going to go look for Jackson. Stiles pulls Rayne away from Isaac.

"I know what you're doing," he says

"What are you talking about? Go back to your date," she says angrily.

"I can't concentrate on my date because you and Bozo the clown can't stop laughing," he says back.

"Just leave me alone Stiles," she whispers damn near in tears. Then Danny comes up to them looking for Jackson. He says Allison told him that Jackson had been drinking and that Lydia went to go find him. So they all went outside to find them. Isaac goes one way, Danny goes the other way, and that leaves Stiles and Rayne. They walk in silence and just as Stiles is about to say something Rayne stops him. She sniffs the air and she turns to face him. Her eyes are an electric blue and she says

"He's here, the Alpha is here,"

Scott and Allison make up and they go to the buses to make out. Lydia is seen on the football field looking for Jackson and Peter walks toward her. Stiles is running to her yelling for her to run but she is too afraid. Peter attacks her just as Rayne attacks him. They go blow for blow before Peter bites Rayne. When Stiles finally gets to them Peter has one hand with claws at Lydia's throat and the other the same way but around Rayne's throat. Allison's dad and a fellow hunter try to kill Scott but in doing so they expose to Allison that Scott is a werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

Chris (Allison's dad) is seen dragging a terrified Allison off of the bus. Peter is telling Stiles to pick either Lydia or Rayne that he has to choose one. Stiles is damn near in tears and he tells Peter that he won't choose. Lydia is unconscious so Rayne makes the decision for Stiles. She tells Stiles to save Lydia that she needs medical attention. When he tries to plead with her that he needs her too she says

"It was never me. I've always know it was her. Just know that I really do love you," and with that Peter takes off saying

"Young love is a bitch,"

With the help of Jackson he and Stiles carry Lydia back to the school and call 911. Danny realizes that Rayne is missing. Allison goes to the hospital to see Lydia and decides it's time to join the family business. With the knowledge of computers Rayne hacks into Scott's computer to try and find Derek. Scott howls and Derek responds to the howl and Scott knows where he is. At the same time Rayne and Peter find out by tracing his phone.

Peter leaves Rayne bleeding in a parking garage because the bite isn't healing. Scott frees Derek. Allison and Kate attack them. Chris shows up just as Kate is about to kill Scott. And so does the Alpha. He takes Kate inside the Hale house and kills her for burning his family and leaving him comatose. Derek and Scott fight with him but they lose. Stiles and Jackson show and throw a chemical concoction that when it meets oxygen it makes fire. Stiles throws his but the Alpha caught it. Allison uses her bow to break it. Then Jackson throws his and Peter is engulfed in flames. He stumbles a few feet into the woods then falls down. Stiles runs to him and asks him where Rayne is. Derek comes and pushes Stiles out of the way. Scott and Stiles plead with him not to kill him but he does anyway and becomes the Alpha. With Scott's help Stiles finds Rayne and they take her to the vet. Allison, Stiles, and Scott all wait for the vet to finish. Jackson goes to Derek demanding he be turned into a werewolf. Derek bites him

The vet explains that since she was born with werewolf in her blood the bite of an Alpha would affect her but he doesn't know how only time will tell. Then he tells them that she asking for them but he warns them that he gave her some medicine for the pain. They all go in and see her. She asks if Lydia is okay and if they found Jackson. Allison tells her that Lydia is fine and so is Jackson. Stiles asks to be left alone with Rayne for a minute. When Scott and Allison leave Stiles becomes angry yelling at Rayne telling her that what she did was stupid and crazy and that he thought she was dead. She tells him that she is sorry and he kisses her.

(The next day) Chris and Allison's mom are seen talking about people who are coming here for Kate's funeral. Stiles receives a text message that asks him if he can spend the night. Then the Sheriff and Deputies are talking about Kate's murder. Then Stiles is seen knocking on a door. Rayne answers and she motions for him to be quiet and follow her. They go up to her room and cuddle. Scott and Allison are seen snuggling on Allison's roof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf but I do own my O/C**

SEASON 2

Jackson is seen coming out of the lake with the bite mark on his side. Allison and Scott are seen making out in Scott's mom's car and Chris threatens to kill Scott. Allison agrees that to keep Chris from killing Scott she will not see him anymore. Stiles and Rayne are seen at the hospital to check on Lydia. Lydia is seen in the shower in her hospital room pulling hair out of the drain (GROSS). Then a hand comes and she screams. Everyone runs into the room to find Lydia missing. When Sheriff Stilinski asks for a description Stiles says

"She's 5'5, green eyes, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde,"

This causes Rayne to give him a hard look. That same night Isaac is seen working in the cemetery when something takes the live of one of the graves and he falls into the grave as it happens. Derek shows up and gives him some help. The funeral of Kate takes place. Allison meets her grandfather Jerrod. Scott and Stiles spy on the burial. Rayne is ignoring Stiles and he doesn't understand why. The Sheriff catches them and puts them in the back of his cop car. But when a call comes through the radio Scott and Stiles leave.

Isaac goes to Derek asking to be changed into a werewolf. Stiles goes to Rayne's house but Danny says she is not there and she told him that she didn't want to see Stiles right now. The next day at school Stiles and Scott look for Rayne but Danny tells them she wasn't felling good so she stayed home.

At practice Scott finds out that Isaac is a werewolf and that his dad was killed last night. That night Rayne is seen walking along the side of the road. Stiles pulls up and she gets in. he asks her

"What's with you lately?' She doesn't reply so Stiles pulls over.

"Rayne, please just talk to me," he pleads to her. After a moment she breaks down.

"What are we?" she asks him. He is silent for a minute and then he says

"I'm Stiles and your Rayne. I didn't know we were labeling our relationship," She rolls her eyes at him.

"Of course I want our relationship labeled. What girl doesn't and with all this stuff going on with me. It has got me so confused. Then the other night how you described Lydia to your dad it all just makes me want to know even more,"

Just as Stiles are about to answer and ambulance rushes by but it swerves and then stops. They go to the ambulance and open the doors. Stiles calls the police. When they get there the Sheriff is taking their statements. Lydia is seen walking towards them. She is dirty, in shock, and completely naked. Rayne spots her first and says

"Lydia?" she replies

"Well is anyone going to get me a coat?" Stiles in complete awe try to give her the Sheriff's coat but stumble over his own feet and falls down. The Sheriff shakes his head at his son while you see Rayne off to the side with tears in her eyes. As she is about to leave she stops a deputy and tells him

"When Sheriff Stilinski's son comes to let him know that he has made it very clear what the status of our relationship is and for the safety of his reproductive organ he'd better keep his distance,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

A new creature is killing people. Lydia returns to school as the town's nut case. Rayne and Isaac have been spending a lot of time with Derek. Every time Stiles tries to speak with Rayne she ignores him as if he doesn't exist. It's Isaac's first full moon and he is incarcerated. Derek gets stiles to help him. Scott and Allison also help but Stiles gets caught in the process of letting Isaac out. Stiles flips the fire alarm. Derek comes just as Isaac is about to attack Stiles. Afterward Stiles tries to pump Derek for information but he doesn't really give away much.

Allison and Scott are climbing the rock wall in gym class together. Stiles is on the floor standing next to Rayne who is playing with her necklace, watching them climb, and ignoring Stiles. Then coach calls Stiles and Ericka up next. Erick has a panic attack. In the locker room Scott asks Stiles if he's having any luck with Rayne.

"She won't even look at me," he replies.

Ericka is seen climbing the wall then she has a seizure and falls but Scott and Rayne sensed it and caught her. Rayne turns her on her side. At the hospital Derek seduces Ericka into getting the bite. The next day she returns to school looking incredibly ho. Boyd is seen giving Stiles some keys. Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia all go to the skating rink. Stiles tries to call Rayne but it goes straight to voice mail. He gets upset and Lydia asks him what's wrong.

"Rayne, she won't answer my calls," he says. After a moment Lydia hands Stiles her phone.

"You said she won't answer your phone calls so use someone else's phone," she tells him then skates off.

So Stiles calls her phone and she answers saying

"For the tenth time Jackson is not with me,"

"Its not Lydia," Stiles says.

"Stiles? Why do you have her phone? Are you with her? You know what don't answer that of course you are. I thought I made it perf….," But Stiles interrupted her.

" Shut up Rayne. Just shut the hell up and let me talk," The phone is silent for a moment then Rayne says.

"You got 2 seconds,"

"Where are you?" he asks her.

"Really out of all the things you can say you want to know where I am?" she asks confused.

"Yes, I want to know where you are so I can come see you," he replies softly. Then you see Scott and Allison in the photo booth taking pictures. Lydia is seen staring at a wolf's bane flower and then Peter is seen under the ice and she screams. Stiles hangs up the phone and skates to Lydia as Scott and Allison run to them as well. Stiles takes Lydia home and then he heads to the old train station. Isaac and Ericka snatch him and bring him inside. They push him toward Derek.

"Hey Derek," Stiles says hesitantly.

"You've already hurt her twice. Third times your funeral," he says menacingly. Then he nods toward an old train car. Stiles walks inside to see Rayne sitting in one of the seats with her back against the wall and window. When Stiles tries to take a step toward her she holds up her hand stopping him.

"That's close enough. What do you want Stiles?"

"Look Rayne, these past few days that you've been ignoring me have been like hell. I miss you," he says the last part low. She stands up slowly.

"You know Derek taught me how to listen to people's heart beat to see if they are lying," she told him.

"Come on Rayne you'd think I'd lie about this with your Alpha werewolf brother and his pack just in the other room," he says.

"Stiles I can hear your heart I know you're not lying. It's just hard for me to believe your telling the truth," Rayne admits.

"Look you asked me what we were and I never got to give you the answer," he explains.

"Oh you gave me your answer when you fainted over seeing Lydia naked," she said angrily pushing past him and walking into the main room where Derek, Isaac, and Ericka were.

"Aww come on she was the second naked girl I'd seen in person. You were the first," Stiles exclaimed following after her.

"WHAT," Derek growled at him. Rayne blushed but Stiles didn't even flinch. He never took his eyes off of Rayne. Isaac and Ericka looked like they wanted to be anywhere else.

"Derek calm down," Rayne said.

"Please Rayne all I'm asking for is another second chance. Let me take you out on a date," Stiles says.

"Yeah cause the last one was so amazing," Isaac said sarcastically while rolling his eys.

"Come on Rayne what do you say?" Stiles asks her.

"Tomorrow after school and it better be good Stilinski or I'll feed you to the wolves pun intended," she said.

The next day at school Boyd is missing. Scott realizes Derek is planning on turning him. So Scott follows Boyd to the Lacrosse field. Rayne opens her locker and a red rose is inside with a not attached

"Can't wait to prove how much you mean to me. I'll pick you up after school," she smiles and smells the red roses. Derek shows up and they argue. After school Stiles picks up Rayne and they go to the lake where Stiles has set up a picnic for them. They laugh and have a good time. Then Stiles hands her a jewelry box.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"Open it," he replies. She does and it's his class ring leaving her speechless.

"So you and everyone else know that you're my girl," Rayne smiles and kisses him. It soon becomes more as the two begin to make out.

"Stiles lets go to your car," Rayne suggest then turns and walks to his car with Stiles following close behind her smiling. Scott goes to the ice rink to talk to Boyd but Derek, Ericka, and Isaac show up. Scott fights and beats Isaac and Ericka. Then him and Derek fight and Derek wins. Scott goes to the vet because his wounds aren't healing fast enough. Another person died from the creature and it was one of Chris's hunters so they brought the body to the vet. Scott has to hide because Jerrod still doesn't know that Scott is a werewolf. Stiles takes Rayne home. He parks in his driveway then they walk over to Rayne's house. Rayne is wearing Stiles jacket and they are holding hands.

"I had a great time Stiles," she said while smiling.

"I especially like the ending," Stiles said suggestively to her. She blushes and they kiss. Danny opens the door. Rayne blushes even darker and tells Stiles she'll see him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf but I do own the O/C**

Stiles is at the mechanic shop when the creature cuts the back of his hand and he is paralyzed as well as the guy working on his car. He tries to call for help but he can't. The mechanic is crushed by Stiles' jeep. The police come and tell Stiles that he can't have his car because it's evidence.

Derek's car pulls up and Stiles gets in. Rayne and Scott are in the car. Stiles tells them what even that thing was it knew him. Isaac and Ericka are seen going through an obstacle course. Derek tells them he is trying to teach them how to survive. Ericka launches herself at Derek and kisses him but he throws her off. Scott and Allison meet up and talk about things.

At the game Allison is seen with Jerrod. He gives her his coat and she gives his office keys to Stiles. Stiles goes to the school and sees Lydia talking to herself. When he asks her if she is okay Rayne shows up. She walks into the school and Stiles chases after her.

"I was just asking her if she was okay," he tells Rayne.

She is quiet for a moment then she smiles and asks him why he is not at the game. He explains that they are looking for a book of magical creatures that Jerrod has. So Rayne helps him look but they don't find anything.

Boyd ends up playing Lacrosse after a player is hurt and Stiles isn't there. Boyd's eyes are glowing and Scott tries to get him off the field but he refuses. Scott gets hurt after scoring the game winning goal and then Jerrod asks him to have dinner. Erick and Derek show up at the school and take Stiles and Rayne into the pool. Derek asks Stiles to describe what he saw at the mechanic shop. He replies with sarcasm but he ends up telling them what the creature looked like. Then it attacks them knocking both Ericka and Rayne but Derek gets paralyzed and the thing seemed to be coming after them. So Stiles grabs Derek and tries to run. He drops his phone and when he tries to pick it up. Derek falls into the pool and Stiles jumps in after him. They float in the middle of the pool as the creature paces along the pool but it can't go in. Rayne begins to come too and the creature takes notice.

Scott is having a very uncomfortable dinner with Allison's family. Jerrod suggest that Allison and Scott go upstairs.

Stiles lets go of Derek and swims to his phone and calls Scott. Scott hangs up on him then Stiles gets Derek from the bottom of the pool. Rayne wakes up because the creature is stroking her face. Scared Rayne tries to be still.

"Rayne, I don't think it's going to hurt you," Derek tells her.

"How in the hell would you know," she hisses at him.

"Because it would have done something by now," Stiles said.

An hour later Stiles says he can't hold on much longer. Rayne takes action so she and the creature begin to fight. Then she splashes water at it and it becomes disoriented. So she takes a few steps toward the pool but the creature slaps her back and she hits a mirror type glass. It shatters while she falls. Shaking she grabs a shard of glass. The creature looks at its reflection it runs away. Stiles and Derek sink and Rayne jumps in and pulls them up to the surface. All three of them are coughing and trying to catch their breath. Scott runs in and Stiles angrily pushes past him mumbling they could have died.


End file.
